The Girl of a Thousand Generations
by oohmoe
Summary: When Chiyoko, a child of the Onigoroshi  Demon-Slayer  clan, returns to Konoha after 10 years how will her former peers react to her? And why exactly has she come home? OC/ Kakashi, Iruka, and mystery character.
1. Chapter 1

"Iruka, why don't you join us for a drink for once?" Kakashi smiled at the younger man through his ever-present mask and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Iruka looked up at him and sighed before turning his eyes to the sky above him. The sun had just began to set, turning the sky a luxurious pink-purple as the blue faded away. Turning back to Kakashi's mostly covered face, Iruka smiled and rubbed the back of his own neck, looking guilty.

"I don't know Kakashi, it's a week night. I have class in the morning!" He laughed nervously and avoided eye contact with the older jounin. Kakashi threw back his head and let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh don't be such a wet blanket, Iruka-kun. I haven't seen you go out in months, live a little! It's just a few jounin, besides someone's got to beat Asuma in Shogi!"

Nodding sheepishly, Iruka stayed at the grey haired shinobi's side as the walked through town. Iruka eyed the village he had grown up in, it was bustling even at this late hour. It had been a time of peace for Konoha and the city was thriving. If only he could get that Naruto to graduate the academy. He sighed as he thought of the feisty blonde, shaking his head. As the two approached the bar they couldn't help but notice the rather large group of jonin gathered inside.

"Just a few?" Iruka raised an eyebrow at Kakashi and he could do nothing but shrug his shoulders. He could see the backs of several shinobi's he knew, Asuma, Genma, Aoba, Mizuki, and even Hayate was there; he never came out.

"Well, it looks like they beat us here. I didn't know our usual round of drinks became such an occasion." Kakashi eyed the large crowd gathered around a single table, each of their cheeks were already pink from sake and a wide smile planted across their faces.

"Is there some special occasion we missed the memo for?" Iruka asked as the walked through the door into the bar, triggering the tinkle of a bell announcing their presence. The group of jonin turned around to greet them but before they could get a word out a woman's voice rang loud and clear.

"Iruka-kun!" Before the young sensei knew it he had two thin but strong arms wrapped around his neck and a woman's warm breath tickling his neck. The feeling made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Blushing deeply, he pulled himself out of the hug and stared into two bright yellow eyes looking back at him. His breath immediately caught in his throat and he could only let out a choked,

"Chi-Chiyoko?" The other shinobi laughed heartily while the girl drew away and struck a pose winking at the blushing chunin.

"None other!"

Kakashi had been shocked when he saw a woman, a beautiful one at that throw herself on Iruka. He wasn't what you would call a lady's-man. However, what really caught Kakashi's attention was the name.

"No love for an old friend Kakashi?" The voice snapped the Copy Nin from his thoughts and he stared at the woman standing in front of him. Her silky black hair was tied into a thick braid with fringe and stray hairs framing her stunning face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he shook off the urge to rub his eyes and make sure he wasn't imagining things. Her yellow eyes were a dead give away but still he just couldn't believe it was her. However when she pulled her bee-stung lips into a smile, her fanged canine-teeth glinted with mischief.

"Onigoroshi Chiyoko." Kakashi bowed his head to her but couldn't bear to touch her. It felt like his blood was boiling underneath his skin, he shifted uncomfortably underneath her gaze.

"Such formalities Hatake Kakashi. Please, sit."Chiyoko laughed and turned back to Iruka. Her best childhood friend, here in front of her as a grown man. She slipped herself underneath his arm and placed her hand on his waist. She led them to the table and stared at the other shinobi around her. She couldn't believe all the hooligans she had grown up with would become these fantastic ninjas. Iruka's soft voice brought her back to the present,

"How many years has it been Chiyoko-san?" She turned her yellow gaze to meet Iruka and scoffed.

"Six since the last I saw you, ten since I left Konoha. That doesn't mean you have to treat me like a stranger Iruka-chan."

Iruka swore his heart was going to pound right out of chest, and prayed Chiyoko wouldn't notice as she led him to the table everyone was gathered around. As they sat, Iruka tried to stealthily size up his old friend. Her cheeks were tinged pink from the sake, she'd always been weak for the stuff just like her father. Iruka studied her carefully, he just couldn't believe this was the same Chiyoko that left ten years ago. She was a grown woman now, it made him nervous. She was always praised for her beauty when they were growing up, but now she had blossomed in a way that made Iruka blush. The raven hair beauty shrugged off her flak jacket and hung it on the back of her chair, making Iruka's cheeks an even deeper shade of pink. She wore a shinobi outfit not all that different from his own but it was tailored to show off her best.. assets. A navy blue long sleeved top like most Leaf ninjas wore, but hers was cut daringly low showing off her lily-white flesh and the gifts womanhood had given her. The shoulders of her top were also cut out, revealing the two tattoos she had received when she was still a toddler. The sign of a demon slayer, as if the yellow eyes and fangs weren't proof enough.

"This round is on me, boys." Chiyoko winked at the group and waved over a waiter. Kakashi had already taken out his Icha Icha Paradise when Asuma gave him a hard punch on the shoulder.

"Come on Kakashi, Chiyoko's here, you could atleast pretend you're having a good time." The Copy Nin scoffed and slipped his beloved book back into his flak jacket. This whole situation was making him uncomfortable. Chiyoko was here. She was here after he had not seen her six years. She was back, more lovely than ever, and of course his fellow male jonin caught onto that quickly. He stared at her with his exposed eye, trying to strip away her guard. Dying to know what this girl was up too. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, he knew he couldn't think about Chiyoko as a normal woman. It was much more complicated that. That made her so hard to read. She was a demon slayer, born and raised to protect the people. Not only the citizens of the Leaf, or even the Land of Fire, but people and shinobi alike from every country. Kakashi stared at the headband tied around her neck, it was her pass, he proof of neutrality and her key to be allowed in to any Hidden Village and treated like she was a shinobi of their own. The triangle with the eye in the middle, the sign of the Onigoroshi or Demon-Slayer clan. Fed up with his own thoughts Kakashi leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and locked eyes with Chiyoko's shining yellow ones.

"Why did you come back?" The question made the jonins immediately stop their conversations and stare at the two; the tone in Kakashi's voice was not a friendly one. The words seemed to be soaked with poison. Chiyoko coolly finished her drink and stared in Kakashi's steady gaze.

"You certainly get the point, don't you?" She waved to the waiter for another drink and leaned back in her chair with two fingers on her left temple. "Father's orders."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the girl and recalled her stoic father. His name fit him so well, Iwao literally meaning 'the stone man', he was a fierce ninja who also possessed the Onigoroshi Kekkai Genkai and knew no weakness.

"Why would Iwao want you to come back here?" The air was thick with silence until Chiyoko finally exhaled loudly and flipped her large braid back over her shoulder.

"There is someone he would like me to meet, Kakashi." The answer didn't satisfy the copy nin. This girl was so different than the one he knew as a child, yet so the same. He couldn't help but wonder who Iwao would want her to meet. She already knew all of the shinobi her age and older, and no one new had come to the village. Before Kakashi could string his thoughts together Chiyoko laughed to break the painfully uncomfortable silence. Her fangs shined brightly and gave her that permanent look of mischief. She threw back her head and downed the remnants of her rice wine. The group returned to casual conversations but the air was much tenser than before. Kakashi remained silent, he was always a mood killer he couldn't help but think to himself. After an hour or so, Chiyoko stood, a bit wobbly from the alcohol and slung on her flak jacket.

"Well boys, it's getting late. This girl needs her beauty sleep."

Asuma stood up quickly, nearly knocking the drink out of Genma's hand who was sitting next to him.

"Where are you staying Chiyoko-kun?" The burly jonin blushed when his question was responded with laughs from the men around him.

"It's not like this guy has an alliterative motives, right?" Genma teased as he elbowed Aoba in the side sniggering while Asuma glared hotly at the two. Chiyoko stepped away from the table and walked behind Iruka's chair who was sitting quietly beside her. She draped her arms over his shoulders and placed her face next to his.

"I was hoping to stay at Iruka's. Like I use to when we were young, right?" She recoiled and stared into the blushing mans face beaming that trickster smile of hers. Kakashi couldn't help but scoff when he saw Asuma's disappointed face and Iruka's beat red one. Iruka swallowed hard and stuttered before he could let out a squeaky,

"O-of course, Chiyoko-kun." The kunoichi gave him a devilish smile and stood up to her full height, reaching into her left breast pocket of her flak jacket. She pulled out a wallet and tossed cash on the table before winking at the group and walking out the door of the bar, triggering that tinkle of the bell with Iruka hot on her heels.

Kakashi picked up the money and rolled his eyes before scoffing, "What a show off." and tossed the money back down. Aoba picked up the cash and examined it closely, "This is enough for our bill and then some." He scratched his head in surprise remembering the quite stingy Chiyoko he grew up with.

"Demon slaying is a lucrative business is it not?" Kakashi turned on his heel and walked out the bar's door after flashing the remaining shinobi a wave. All the copy nin could think about was the raven haired girl with the yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Chiyoko and Iruka got to his apartment the young sensei thought his head would explode. He knew all too well that the kunoichi was toying with him, but no matter how hard he tried she affected him in the worst way. Even the sound of her voice sent shivers down his spine and make his hairs stand on end. Iruka's building was three stories, him being on the third. There was two apartments on each floor, it was small but Iruka quite liked the life he had made.

"What are you thinking about Iruka-chan?" Chiyoko asked him as Iruka slid his key into the door.

"Just, well, you actually." Iruka surprised himself with his own bluntness. Even Chiyoko herself seemed to be a little taken back but she simply replied with a broad smile. The pair walked into his apartment and Chiyoko admired Iruka's simple but lovely home. The first thing she noticed was the overwhelming smell of cinnamon and burning embers, Iruka's smell. It instantly made the kunoichi feel warm and comfortable as she took in the landscape of the apartment. It was quaint, lightly decorated, but very comfortable. It reminded her so much of Iruka himself. Slipping out of her flak jacket, Chiyoko began to 'disarm' for the night while Iruka went into his bedroom to do the same. When he returned he noticed Chiyoko's signature weapon leaning against the wall while she was unclipping her equipment pouches. She seemed to undo each clasp painfully slow, the bags dropping to the ground around her with a satisfying clang. Iruka felt hot and dizzy, her slight figure even more exaggerated by the dim light of the room.

"Do you want the bedroom?"

Chiyoko scoffed, "Don't even think about it Iruka, I'm the one intruding. There's no need to spoil me." She untied the ribbon holding her thick braid and let her glossy hair cascade down her back. She was clad only in her shinobi top and a pair of navy blue shorts, Iruka could see the muscles in her legs ripple underneath her skin and it made him shiver. Collecting himself, he went to the linen closet and grabbed her blankets, a pillow, and a towel for the morning.

"Anything else I can get you?" Chiyoko smiled and shook her head while patting the seat next to her on the couch. Almost reluctantly, Iruka sat down next to her stiffly. Her silence made him even more uncomfortable, like she was plotting out his every move.

"How long do you think you'll stay?" Iruka asked to break the silence, anything to get the attention off of him.

Chiyoko thought for a moment before replying, "A day, a week, a month, a year?Who knows?"

Iruka scowled at the girl next to him, "You're really going to be that vague?" He stared into her nearly neon eyes searching for an answer.

"I wouldn't be vague if I actually knew Iruka." Chiyoko realizing the harsh tone in her voice laid her head on the man's shoulder lovingly, breathing in his sweet scent.

"Well I'm glad you came back." He blushed and nuzzled his face into her silky hair inhaling the smell of fresh pine and clean linen. Chiyoko raised her head to look up at him with an open mouth, but quickly closed it firmly, smelling the alcohol on her own lips. For the first time in years, Chiyoko felt embarrassed. She studied Iruka's kind face and wondered what he thought of her, what she had become. She recalled the last time she saw her childhood friend, that was six years ago and she still had a bit of her childish charm around her. Now what was she? A full-fledged Onigoroshi, a lethal shinobi respected wherever she went. However, her certainty in her skills and abilities left her at a loss of her personality. Who was she? Not wanting to show weakness, even to kind Iruka, she turned to him and hovered her mouth dangerously close to the soft skin of his neck. She could feel him shift uncomfortably in his seat as she breathed hotly on his neck.

"Chiyoko-chan.." His words trailed off as he bit his lip and blood pooled in his cheeks. He felt lightheaded as his once childhood friend obviously teased him. Finally Chiyoko placed a hot kiss right below the blushing chunin's earlobe, trailing one of her fanged teeth across the supple skin. Iruka couldn't bear it any longer and stood up as fast as he could, nearly knocking Chiyoko right off of the couch.

"It's really late, I, I have class in the morning-"

"Say no more, Iruka-kun." Cutting him off, and returning to her usual aloof attitude. "Sleep well." With that she began getting together the blankets Iruka had laid out for her, seemingly forgetting he was still standing there. Feeling more confused than ever, Iruka turned and walked to his bedroom still feeling her plump lips touching his skin. He closed his bedroom door and leaned against it, trying to settle his breath and his heart that was still pounding in his chest. Iruka thought of the Chiyoko he use to know when they were still children, so different from this coy and flirtatious woman that was so obviously playing with him. When they were young, she was such an adventurous girl. Always staying out too late roaming the woods or sneaking sake from unsuspecting merchants. That was one thing that hadn't changed, her drinking. Chiyoko was brash and stubborn back then, always getting the two into danger. Iruka touched his neck where she had kissed him and remembered how much she cursed her beauty when they were children. She said it was a 'curse' to never been taken seriously or seen as a threat to her opponents. However it seemed now that she had learned to take full advantage of her femininity and sinfully good looks. Fed up with his own thoughts, Iruka slipped into his bed clothes and flopped onto his bed. He fell asleep praying for the butterflies in his stomach to settle.

Kakashi lay awake underneath his shuriken patterned sheets white his mind was flooded with memories from the past. A younger more optimistic Kakashi trailing behind a dirt covered Chiyoko with scabby knees showing underneath her dress. Kakashi laughed at the thought of him following her when he was still a child when Chiyoko went out wandering. He always kept at a safe distance, but Kakashi could never tell if she knew he was following her. If she did, she never acknowledged his presence, but that's how he liked it. He blushed and shifted in his bed when he remembered watching her bathe one day in the river. He could have sworn she looked at him straight in the eyes while she waded her naked body through the water. Instead of shying away, Chiyoko stood there staring at him, as if to dare him to soak in her pale figure.

Kakashi also remembered the day Chiyoko left Konoha. It was only hours after she had completed the chunin exam, her lip was split and she had a terrible black eye. Her normal mischevious look was no where to be found as she bowed deeply to her friends and comrads. She stood next to her stoic father, the look in their faces so oddly the same, a sort of emptiness. Chiyoko had always refused to cry, so instead she stared straight ahead, her yellow eyes in an intense gaze. Adding one more curt bow to her father, he slung a heavy bag on her shoulders and handed her her weapon. She turned away from the crowd and headed out of the gates of Konoha, only ten years old. Kakashi could have sworn she looked back one more time and gave him that same look she had given him that day at the river.


	3. Chapter 3

When Iruka woke the next day he could smell the steam of the shower in the next room. He sat up and stretched while letting out an exaggerated yawn.

"Well at least she's still here." Iruka thought back to the last time Chiyoko stayed with him six years ago. He had woken up to only be greeted by a pile of bloody bandages and a hastily scribbled note simply stating 'Had to leave. No need to worry. All my love – Chiyoko.' The note was littered with bloody fingerprints. No need to worry.. Iruka sighed deeply and inched his way out of bed, beginning to gear up for the day. Before heading to the academy Iruka filled a glass with water and set it on the coffee table next to two aspirins. After all she drank last night, he figured she would need it. He smiled at the thought of the groggy kunoichi, probably sick to her stomach in the shower. He left a spare key for her on the counter before heading out the door to see his students.

Chiyoko leaned her forehead against the wall of Iruka's shower. As the water ran down and over her skull she could swear that her brain was pounding so badly it made the droplets vibrate. She cursed herself for nearly drinking her weight in sake the night before, but it was the best defense against the prying questions.

"That Kakashi." She grimaced and massaged the bridge of her nose as she stood under the steamy water recalling the stubborn grey-haired jonin. He was always able to see right through her, past the games she tried to play. However, she did long to see him, his lazy but cool attitude suited him so well. They didn't have to talk, she'd much rather admire him from afar, a strange tension that stood between the two always seemed stronger the farther apart they were.

Sighing, Chiyoko turned off the water and stepped out of the shower while wrapping a towel around her scalded and pruney body. Her long raven hair stuck to her wet figure in tendrils as she combed out the silky waves. Walking back into the living room to grab her clothes, she laughed gently when she saw the water and aspirin laying on the table. Instantly regretting her laugh, her head panged with pain. Quickly downing the pills, Chiyoko dressed for the day. While she was wrapping her knuckles, a large pounding began at the door.

"Well Iruka's not here, better leave it be." Chiyoko went back to wrapping her hands but the pounding wouldn't stop, it was sharp and consistent. "Alright, alright I'm coming. I'm coming!" She made her way to the door slowly, her head still throbbing from the hangover and it seemed to be in rhythm with the insentient pounding on the door. When her hand hit the doorknob the knocking immediately stopped and her eyes met a set of familiar yellow ones nearly identical to her own.

"Father!" She bowed low and dropped to one knee in front of the towering figure of a man. He stood tall, his face weathered by age but his eyes as fierce as a stalking panthers. Chiyoko's normal aloof attitude left her like it was sucked from her body. What was left was only the vessel that Iwao had raised her to be.

"Rise child." She stood quickly and as stiff as a board. Her eyes knew not to raise to meet his but instead hovered around his strong chin or high cheek bones. He said nothing more but instead stiffly to walk from the apartment, knowing his child would follow. Chiyoko ran into the apartment and grabbed her weapon and the key Iruka had left her before locking the door and catching up with her father as fast as she could. She ran up behind him quickly falling into the rhythm of his walk as she reached his heels. Do not speak before spoken to, show no weakness, become the Onigoroshi I was destined to be. Chiyoko mentally repeated the code Iwao had her live by throughout her childhood. He was cold and fearsome but she knew that he loved her. His heir, his successor, the strongest carrier of the Onigoroshi Kekkai Genkai in decades. She respected him above any other people in the world. His word was all that mattered above anyone else's .

Her mind lingered on her childhood as the pair walked on the outskirts of Konoha. When she was a child the only world Chiyoko knew was the world of the shinobi. She studied at the academy and then came home for her personal lessons from Iwao. After she was covered in blood, sweat, and mud she was allowed to wander. That was the thing that Chiyoko loved the most, to wander. That was the true nature of the Onigoroshi clan, never to stay in one place, to wander and know all lands. Her father had chosen to raise Chiyoko in the Hidden Leaf village because of the amount of powerful and talented ninjas coming from the land. It was the only true place she ever thought of as home.

Iwao himself retired from demon-slaying the day Chiyoko turned ten years old. She remembered the day like it was yesterday, standing in front of all the people she had grown to love. Her belly was empty and her mouth was bleeding, she had completed the chunin exam at ten years old and that was proof enough that she was ready to begin her destiny as an Onigoroshi. That was also the day that Iwao had given her her weapon, her signature. It was a black staff with a silver figurine of a woman at the top. Her arms were outstretched with her face towards the heavens. A single silver ring halo'd the figurine with razor sharp edges. At the bottom of the staff, metal rods stuck out staggered and acted as places to mount and climb the staff in battle. This was Demonsbane, the perfect tool for a carrier of the Onigoroshi Kekkai Genkai. Chiyoko remembered being taken by it's beauty and clutching it in her tiny ten year old hands until they turned white. The staff was still nearly half a foot taller than her but she loved it none the less. That day, she left Konoha to wander and fulfill her duty. Chiyoko couldn't help but smile at the memory of her; half-starved and caked with dirt fighting for her life for the first four years of her journey.

Chiyoko's mind snapped back to the present when she realized her father had stopped walking. He turned to her and placed his calloused hands on her slender shoulders. His eyes lingered on her face, studying every pore of his beloved daughters face.

"I've heard many good things. I've received many letters." This was the extent of Iwao's affection. However, though it was small this acknowledgment was all Chiyoko needed. Her entire body swelled with pride and she bowed deeply while struggling to hide a smile.

"I know I have requested you to come here, but I was wrong. He's not ready, we must wait until he is older. He still hasn't learned the true fate of his father." Chiyoko's face remained blank as her father spoke. "You must return to your duty. Go to the Village Hidden in the Mist. Your brothers have failed me there."

"Father, I thought they were forbidden from fighting." Iwao clicked his tongue and turned away from his successor.

"They are weak, they did not inherit the pride of our clan so they are not Onigoroshi. They have disobeyed my word, and wasted my patience. They are now disposable."

Chiyoko nodded, she knew what must be done. Iwao placed his hand on top of his beloved heir's head and muttered some words before turning and walking the path to his home outside of Konoha. Chiyoko remained with her head bowed until her father was out of sight. She breathed deeply and turned to head back into the city. It wouldn't hurt to say goodbye this time, although it was not in her nature.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi sighed deeply and tilted his head towards the sky. The warm sun cascaded over his masked face, filling him with it's warmth. Sighing heavily and pulling out his beloved Icha Icha, Kakashi walked the path on the outskirts of Konoha. He hated to admit it, but he was bored. Him, who had always loved a lazy sunny day was bored senseless. The Leaf had been in a time of peace, which he appreciated, but it meant he was stuck doing the 3rd's errands. He longed for atleast a little action, something to keep him on his toes.

He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger, gently massaging the bridge of his nose. His eyes sagged and burned with the sun, he definitely had not gotten enough sleep the night before. He knew it was because of her, she was the reason he tossed and turned all night. It was those eyes. Those bright, haunting, empty eyes. They seemed to pierce right through him, able to see him completely exposed. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Fed up, Kakashi closed his book firmly and slipped it back in his chest pocket. He couldn't even focus on his favorite book.

"Problems concentrating Kakashi-san?" Kakashi's head snapped up and his eyes met with a set of familiar yellow. Chiyoko sat in a branch around 15 ft up her legs swinging below her. The silver haired copy nin scowled beneath his mask and didn't reply. He instead continued walking under the branch along the path.

"Hey, that's no fun!" Chiyoko jumped from her branch and landed deftly on her feet. She reached his heels and cut infront of him making jolt to a stop. He sighed and looked at the shorter girl with a lazy eye.

"Can I help you?" He retorted sarcastically while pulling out Icha Icha to occupy his time. Chiyoko laughed, which surprised the jonin, and he looked at her questionably. "Really why are you here Chiyoko."

She gave him a devilish smile at the sound of her name on his lips, "Saying goodbye Kakashi-san." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"How unlike you." Chiyoko frowned and turn away from the copy nin crossing her arms. When she turned Kakashi had to dip backwards to avoid being clammered by Demonsbane which was strapped to her back. He was face to face with the figurine now, he could study the sharp edges and intricate design of the unwieldy weapon.

It dawned on him that he had not seen Chiyoko fight or use any kind of jutsu since she passed the chunin exam when she was ten years old. Ten whole years ago. He couldn't help but wonder how much she had improved. She had been working non-stop since she left the village so she obviously has experience. Though, the last time she came to the village was to heal after she was badly wounded. She ended up leaving after only a night.

"Fight me." The words made her ears perk and she turned to face the taller man.

"What?" The surprise in her face made Kakashi smile. This is what he wanted to see. He couldn't stand her aloofness, her mask of being so well put together. Something inside of him changed when she was around, something he couldn't quite understand.

"Fight me." This time he used more force with his words, taking a defensive pose. Chiyoko sighed and cocked a hip maintaining eye contact. Sighing she replied simply,

"No."

Kakashi scoffed,"No? No! Fight me!" He grabbed her wrist without thinking and pulled her harshly towards him, wanting, needing to see some emotion rise from her. Chiyoko remained completely composed and stared into the jonin's eye with fire in her gaze.

"I don't fight shinobi, Kakashi." This made his grip loosen and she ripped free of his grasp. "What would the Hokage think?"

Kakashi could only reply with a confused, "What?"

Chiyoko sighed and placed a lily white hand on his masked face, "I am neutral. I can't injure the Leaf's most promising and reliable ninja can I?" She sighed again removing her hand and turned away. "I fight demons, not humans."

Heat flamed within Kakashi's very core, like his blood was boiling until his temper finally overflowed, "You pretentious bitch." The words made Chiyoko turn and stare blankly into his eyes. He pulled up his headband and met her gaze with his sharingan. "Fight me."

Chiyoko didn't move and Kakashi took the opportunity to try to land a punch or two. She dodged each swing and caught the last pushing him back around 10 or 20 feet. So she had gotten stronger.

Knowing that the man was serious Chiyoko pulled at the strap holing Demonsbane and let it loose. She grabbed the rod and twirled it between her hands before slamming the bottom into the earth to balance it. She formed a hand sign with Demonsbane's rod in the middle, her eyes piercing into the silver haired shinobi's heart. It was a look he hadn't seen from Chiyoko before. A look that reminded him of that day at the river.

Before he had time to reminisce Chiyoko had flashed another flurry of hand signs and stepped up onto the metal rods that stuck out horizontally at her weapon's base.

"Demon Barriage." She jumped high into the air pulling Demonsbane out of the ground with her. She spun the rod around her with a dancer like grace. The movement of the staff made her movement unbelievably fast, Kakashi only had split second to dodge the flurry of kicks aimed at his heart. She landed one on his shoulder, sending him spinning to the ground. She was simply too fast to be read by his sharingan. Though she had to have some kind of downfall.

This only enraged him more. He stood slowly while watching Chiyoko land, planting her staff in the ground with her balancing on the halo of the figurine almost mocking him.

"I'm ending this Kakashi. This is a waste of chakra on both sides." Chiyoko jumped from her perch and tugged Demonsbane from the ground, turning her back to Kakashi.

The jonin fumed and lunged at the kunoichi full force, letting his anger get the best of him. He knew in the back of his mind that this upfront of an attack wouldn't achieve him anything but she made his blood boil and skin burn. He fist sailed towards the back of Chiyokos head when he saw her arms move as if to make hand signals and he heard,

"Onigoroshi: Demon Silence Jutsu." The words sounded like ice dripping from her pink mouth. Kakashi's entire body froze mid-air, completely immobilized. He felt a coldness overwhelm his entire body and seep through his veins, it felt like frostbite aimed at his limbs. The jonin looked to his legs and arms only to the ghostly visage of panther demons coiling and wrapping themselves around his flesh. Their yellow eyes stared into him, as if to try to get into his brain, into his thoughts. They were uncanny to those of their master. His heart turned cold, a cold that he couldn't shake off. He felt his breath escaping him when he heard the word muttered,

"Release." The visions immediately vanished like smoke dissipating. Kakashi inhaled quickly trying to fill him emptied lungs. His whole body felt freezing and empty even against the beating sun.

"Goodbye Kakashi." Chiyoko had stayed facing away from him, and still in the moment would not turn to face him, as if he didn't deserve the pleasure.  
>She buckled Demonsbane back on her shoulder and sauntered towards the heart of the village. This time Kakashi let her go. He cursed at himself and leaned against a nearby tree, out of breath. She was the only one that could make him feel like this. To lose his temper, to act on his emotion, instead of his knowledge as a shinobi. He looked to his legs and half-expected those yellow empty eyes to be staring back at him. He slipped his headband back over his eye and sighed deeply.<p>

"Goodbye Chi-chan."


	5. Chapter 5

Chiyoko rubbed her temples as she walked back towards the heart of Konoha. She had imagined her goodbye to Kakashi would have gone a lot smoother than that. He had some sort of pent up animosity towards her that she couldn't quite wrap her head around. What exactly had she done to make him so angry? She'd only been back in the village for less than a day and he already had forced her to fight him.

Chiyoko exhaled loudly and rubbed her shoulder, it had been a long time since she'd fought another shinobi, especially one with Kakashi's power. Only bandits that were stupid enough to try to steal from her, but they were simply ants to squish.

Once reaching the main drag of the village, Chiyoko had her heart set on seeing Iruka, she needed to before she left again. Sweet, kind, Iruka. He was always something that kept her going, when all seemed endless and desolate, Iruka would still take her in and nurse her wounds. Iwao didn't exactly approve of their relationship, Iwao believed that close relationships give opportunity to the enemy. Even if they're demons.

When the two were children, they were inseperable. Iruka had lost his parents during the Kyuubi attack but Chiyoko was there to fill the void. Iwao never coddled Chiyoko, but instead treated her more like a pupil instead of a daughter. There was always a tatami mat for on the porch of her father's cottage if she needed it, but she spent most of her nights with Iruka.

As Chiyoko neared the Academy, her mind was filled with memories of all the nights she had spent with kind Iruka. Some nights, Chiyoko wouldn't show up until the wee hours of the morning, her whole body shaking from exhaustion, caked with sweat and dirt. No matter how tired he was, Iruka would always get up, draw her a bath, and heat her an instant ramen. Often Chiyoko remembered bringing along sake that she had acquired some way or another and the two would fall asleep laughing with pink cheeks and warm bellies.

By the time the kunoichi reached the Academy she thought her heart was going to burst. All she could think about was all the things that Iruka had done for her. After wandering some hallways that were all too familiar to her, she found Iruka's classroom and waited outside until the students were excused for recess. When Chiyoko entered the room she was greeted with the sight of Iruka furrowing his brow at a young mischievous looking blonde boy.

"Iruka-chan!" She smiled full fanged at the chunin while still standing in the doorway. Both teacher and pupil turned to look at her, Iruka's cheeks tinging pink when he met her gaze.

"Chiyoko-san, I didn't know you were still here, I expected you t-"

Before he could finish, his student cut him off,

"Who's this Iruka-sensei? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Chiyoko giggled and Iruka blushed a deep red, "Naruto! You shouldn't speak about something you know nothing about!" Iruka huffed and crossed his arms.

Chiyoko approached Naruto and crouched to be at his level. He really was the spitting image of Minata. She tilted her head and smiled broadly at the boy while ruffling his mess of hair.

"You've grown Naruto-chan!" The boy stared questioningly at her, and when his eyes caught sight of her white fangs he raised his hand to feel his own.

"Do I know you?" His words were muffled by the hand in his mouth.

"Oh I knew you when you were still a squirt, you've grown into a fine looking man Uzumaki!" Naruto blushed while Iruka playfully rolled his eyes. Chiyoko smiled at the two before adding,

"I'm Onigoroshi Chiyoko, though I'm afraid I won't be here much longer to get to know you."

"Oni-go-roshi?" Naruto fumbled with the word in his mouth, thinking of where he had heard it before.

"Demon-Slayer, Naruto-chan." Iruka added in. Naruto stared at the beautiful woman in front of him in disbelief. He placed his hand on his stomach and locked eyes with her yellow ones.

"You mean like..?" His words trailed off.

"Not every demon is strong like the Kyuubi, Naruto-chan." She placed her hand over his and smiled sweetly and the young blonde. "There are plenty of lesser demons to deal with. Only you can handle such ferocity." Naruto turned a deep shade of red and nodded to Chiyoko. Iruka smiled at the sight of his closest friend and his favorite, if not most difficult, pupil. Naruto excused himself to recess, leaving the two older shinobi alone in the room. Chiyoko sauntered to Iruka's desk and propped herself up on the corner, Demonsbane falling to one side of her shoulder to get out of the way.

"I'm leaving Iruka-chan." Iruka nodded and stuffed his hands in his flak vest pockets.

"I figured you would say that next." The two fell silent for a few moments, leaving Chiyoko to wonder how her life would have been if she had not received her Kekkai Genkai, like her brothers.

"I promise I'll write this time!" Iruka snorted and gave Chiyoko a look that screamed 'yeah-right'.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Chi-chan." The girl laughed and it was like a tinkle of bells rolling down Iruka's spine. He didn't want to see her leave again, but she had to. She always had to leave. Iruka wondered if things would have been different if she wasn't Iwao's daughter.

"I'm going to miss you, more than you would know." Iruka stated calmly. This time it was Chiyoko's turn to blush. A light pink shaded across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Iruka noticed before Chiyoko could shake it off and it turned his insides to mush. A moment to see his closest friend as a real woman, not just the deadly kunoichi she was. She looked up and locked eyes with the young sensei.

"I will too, Iruka." She approached the chunin until she was inches away from his face. She draped her arms around his neck, lightly pressing her slender body against his.

"You know, if I could choose who I married, I would choose you." After the last word escaped her mouth, she locked her lips with his. Iruka was shocked in the first moment, but immediately melted against her hot touch. The kiss was filled with an intense fire, but only lasted seconds before Chiyoko pulled away. She locked eyes with him one more time before turning to walk out the door. She waved two fingers over he shoulder, Demonsbane swaying as she walked.

"I'll be back sooner than you think!" And she was gone. Iruka stood there completely dumb-founded with his fingers on his lips, wishing he could grasp that feeling one more time. Only then did he notice his students standing in the doorway giggling, probably having had seen the entire exchange. The chunin blushed a deep red and tried to regain his composure.

"Hey! Everybody in their seats, pop quiz!"

As Chiyoko was leaving the Academy, she caught glimpse of a familiar black haired boy with a fan on his back. A smile spread across her face and she called out to him,

"Ita-" The words caught in her throat as the boy turned to her. That was not Itachi. It was his younger brother Sasuke, the one left to avenge his entire clan. She wanted to slap herself, she had not been here when it all happened though she had come back the year before. Itachi always had fascinated her, she loved to follow him around when they were both still children. He was so fierce and powerful and the two were always in a constant power struggle of who would come out on top.

Sasuke gave her a confused look, but continued walking past her into the classroom. She wanted so much to rewind the past, and do something to stop him. To come back to Konoha to see Itachi's serious face beside the rest of his clan.

How stupid she was to want something so far out of reach.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo! Kakashi-kun!" The silver-haired jonin turned lazily to greet a familiar voice.

"Yo." He replied as Genma approached, slumping back and shoving his free hand in his flak jacket pocket, the other propping up his beloved Icha Icha inches from his face.

"Hokage-sama needs to see you. I'll walk with you." Kakashi nodded and slid his book away to stroll beside his comrade.

"Crazy to see Chiyoko again, isn't it?" Genma asked innocently, trying to start a conversation. Kakashi noded hesitantly, desperately trying to avoid the subject.

"She's grown into quite the beauty," Kakashi scowled before Genma added, "I wonder when they'll arrange her marriage."

Kakashi stopped in his tracks when he heard Genma's last statement but quickly caught himself and continued at Genma's side trying to act casual.

"What do you mean?" He asked nonchalantly.

Genma chewed on the senbon protruding from his mouth and raised an eyebrow at his fellow jonin.

"You don't know? Chiyoko has to have an arranged marriage. She's Onigoroshi right? Well that means she has to have children." Genma and Kakashi began to ascend the stairs to the Hokage's office as he continued, "The catch is, Chiyoko is the first female Onigoroshi in centuries not to mention the strongest carrier of their Kekkai Genkai in decades." The older jonin furrowed his brow and tried to mull the situation over in his head.

"Well what difference does that make?"

Genma slid his arms behind his head and kept explaining, "Well, when a female has the Onigoroshi Kekkai Genkai it is possible to cross breed with another holder of a different Kekkai Genkai. You see, with males of the Onigoroshi clan their genes completely cancel out the females. That's why Chiyoko's mother was probably not even a shinobi." Genma sighed before adding, "Plus, she comes with the most perks."

Kakashi fumed at the word and asked perhaps a little too hastily, "Perks?"

Genma snorted and shot Kakashi a sideways glance, "You really don't know any of this?" Kakashi simply shrugged so Genma continued.

"Well, beside the fact that Chiyoko is a total fox," Kakashi glared,"Her husband would gain complete neutrality in all nations, a giant dowry, and the strongest genes you could ask for. I'm sure she's getting proposed to left and right." Kakashi gave no reply as the finally finished ascending the stairs. Genma eyed him and sniggered to himself.

"Why're you so interested anyway? From what I saw last night, you're not Chiyoko's biggest fan." Kakashi scoffed but still didn't give him an answer. Genma took the cue to drop the subject as the pair approached the door of the Hokage's office. Genma announced their presence with a single rap on the door. The walked through the threshold when the heard a stern, "Enter."

When they walked into the the office they were greeted by the sight of the 3rd Hokage sitting behind a large mahogany desk, a long wooden pipe hanging from his mouth. Both jonin bowed deeply before Genma excused himself from the room.

"Kakashi, I have a bit of action for you." The silver-haired ninja met eyes with the older man and waited for him to continue. "I'm sure you know Chiyoko returned." He nodded, while mentally cursing himself. He really wish everyone would stop bring her up.

"And I'm also sure you know she left again." Kakashi nodded again and the 3rd continued, "This may not be wise of me, but I want you to follow her to the Village Hidden in the Mist." The Hokage removed the pipe from his mouth and let out a thin cloud of smoke. Kakashi stood to his full height and stared at the man questioningly.

"Can I ask for what reason?" The Hokage pressed his lips into a firm line and placed the pipe back in the corner of his mouth.

"The village is not suppose to meddle in Onigoroshi matters but I believe it is necessary." He took a slight paused before continuing, "Iwao sent the girl to kill her brothers."

Kakashi's mouth fell open from shock, he thanked his mask for hiding it, "Why exactly?"

The Hokage furrowed his brow, "From what I understand, if a child born into the Onigoroshi clan does not possess the Kekkai Genkai then they are completely disowned and are strictly forbidden from fighting demons. Apparently, Chiyoko's older twin brothers have gone against Iwao's word and have been advertising themselves as Demon-Slayer's. This will not end well, Kakashi." The Third sighed heavily and wore a concerned look on his face.

"As put together as this girl let's on to be, she's had a hard time. This would tear his apart mentally, even if she is a Demon-Slayer."

Kakashi stood silent, thinking of the girl he had challenged just this morning out of hot-hotheadedness. Her own father ordered her to kill her own flesh and blood.

"So I should follow her and stop her?" The Hokage closed his eyes as if in deep thought. He opened them and stared intently at the jonin in front of him.

"I don't think it will be that easy, Kakashi. We can't stop her as the Leaf Village, we have no power over her and I am too old to deal with Iwao's wrath. She possesses more compassion than her father, perhaps she could be talked out of it. Or at least let them off with a just beating." The Hokage let out a light chuckle with his last comment.

Kakashi nodded and bowed his head, "Consider it done." The Hokage smiled and bowed his head in return to the younger man.

"Remember, she's not an enemy Kakashi."

By the time Kakashi left the gates of the village he knew he was a good four to five hours behind Chiyoko. He had to push it if he wanted to catch up with her before she reached Kirigakuru. It would be hard for him to enter the village in the first place, and he knew that once she entered those gates there would be no turning back. Kakashi actually found himself hoping that the fearsome kunoichi's brothers had sense enough to leave the village.

The silver-haired jonin leaped through the trees deciding that there was a smarter way of trying to track his target. Biting his thumb hard enough to draw blood, he slammed his hand on a nearby branch and let out a strong,

"Summoning Jutsu!"

The black markings sprawled around his hand and in a puff of smoke a bored looking Pakkun appeared waiting for instruction.

"Can you catch a scent of Chiyoko? You remember her, yeah?" Pakkun nodded and began sniffing the area around them.

"Her smell is faint but I should be able to follow it for now." Kakashi nodded and indicated for him to lead on. The two ran quickly, putting in extra effort to keep up with the escaping scent. Sweat beaded on the jonin's face, he felt droplets slide down in his spine as he ran against the beating sun. They had been chasing the girl's scent for nearly three hours and still had not made much progress in catching up with her. Both him and Pakkun could feel their muscles straining to keep up with their break neck pace.

"Fuck she's fast." Pakkun breathed through heavy pants. Kakashi decided to save his energy and not reply. He realized that Chiyoko's last ten years of wandering the lands had made her an excellent navigator as well as an extremely fast mover.

Through his thoughts Kakashi saw something glimmer in the corner of his eye, "Pakkun! Trip line!"

The words reached the ninja dog's ears just in time to leap over the shiny line, only to catch a smaller line with his foot a step after.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks and swore underneath his breath.

"A trap within a trap. I should've expected that." Pakkun jumped back to the jonin's feet and both waited anxiously to see what kind of trouble they were in.

**Author's Note:**

**It's been kind of slow but this was the last set-up chapter I swear! Thanks for all those for reading and feel free to review, I'd love to hear from everyone. Next chapter is already written and should be up ASAP. **


	7. Chapter 7

Pakkun let out a low growl that drew Kakashi's attention to a set of haunting yellow eyes. However, instead of belonging to the lovely women he was trailing they were that of an oversized black panther, it's broad shoulders rippling with muscles, it's white teeth dripping with watery saliva. Kakashi reached into his weapons pouch and drew a kunai knife while taking a fighting stance. Pakkun without warning barked and lunged at the stalking predator. Without even batting an eyelash, the animal lifted a giant paw and swatted Pakkun away like a buzzing mosquito. With a thud and a whimper, Pakkun landed back at Kakashi's feet.

"So this one's not just a vision." He said mostly to himself, regarding the ghostly images Chiyoko used to stop him before.

"Far from it, boy." A low gravely female voice emitted from the panthers mouth with a sultry tone.

"A summoning animal?" The panther paced back and forth before him, eyeing the jonin like a piece of meat.

Letting out a low laugh the panther grinned devilishly, "A boy genius are you?"

Kakashi felt odd being referred to as a boy, he was over a quarter of a century in years but he imagined this animal was much much older.

"So, Chiyoko knows we're following her." The panther scoffed and licked her lips with a long pink tongue.

"Give the girl some credit, of course she knew. She's able enough to be my master. And you did set off a number of traps on your way." The animal sat with a proud look on it's face, it's claws extending and retracting in a kneading motion on the tree it was perched on.

"And she sent you to stop us?" Kakashi widened his stance and prepared himself with Pakkun behind his heel.

The panther only replied with a low throaty noise, before springing up and letting out a scream-like noise that pierced Kakashi's ears. The animal lunged forward but before she could land a hit on the ninja, her ears perked and faced behind her. She stopped a mere foot in front of Kakashi, her claws digging into the wood like it was jello.

Growling out of frustration she clenched her teeth and seethed, "You're lucky she likes you." She retracted her grip and turned away from the confused pair. "I suggest you turn back now. You'll face worse than me if you make her mad, boy."

With that the black creature disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi turned to Pakkun with a bewildered look on his face before shrugging and asking, "Shall we?"This was his mission, he wasn't about to quit now.

Pakkun nodded, "That panther reeked of Chiyoko's scent, it should be easier to follow her now."

Kakashi nodded in return and the two took off. The jonin looked down to his companion and thought to himself,

'So that's the reason he lunged at her so quickly.' while seeing the deep claw marks on the ninja dog's shoulder. He couldn't help but silently thank his loyal companion.

Chiyoko crouched and adjusted the large rod tied to her back. She had been running full stride for at least eight hours and her stamina was running low. She was right with sending Chi to stall her pursuers, it had bought her enough time to rest her shaking legs. However, even though she had sent her familiar with strict instructions to not lay a hand, paw, on Kakashi she could sense the threatening movements of the panther and immediately recalled her. Appearing at the kunoichi's feet, Chi looked at her master with a smirk.

"Chi, I told you not to harm him." Chiyoko scowled and began running again, Chi at her side.

"Oh come now, my name means blood so of course I love to see it spill." Chiyoko sighed and shook her head. Maybe she should have called Chi's sister instead.

"I know what you're thinking, La would have done the same."

Sighing in defeat, Chiyoko knew her companion was right. Sometimes she wished her familiar's were less bloodthirsty, but they were the animals used within her family for generations. It had taken Chiyoko years to prove her worth to them but now they were fiercely loyal to her.

"They're still following us." Chi stated as she sniffed the air.

"Damn," Chiyoko breathed, "Why?"

The pair remained silent, leaping through the trees as night began to fall around them. The kunoichi's muscles screamed and after another hour or two she stopped to lean against the trunk of a wide tree. Chi skidded to a stop and look back to question her master.

"We still have at least another entire days journey ahead of us, should you rest for the night?" Chiyoko smiled at the sympathy from her companion.

"I can't stop, they are still trailing behind us." Chi nodded before leaping to her feet, licking the girls hand with her warm tongue. Chiyoko smiled and stroked the animal's head.

"You could always call the Alpha."

Chiyoko scoffed and rubbed a sore muscle on her shoulder, "No, no. I can't rely on you or the Alpha, what kind of Onigoroshi would I be?" She sighed and began running once again through the winding mountain trails, Chi at her heels.

Chi sniffed the air, "They're closer than before."

"Fuck." Chiyoko clenched her fists as she ran, her black braid whipping in the wind, "What do they want?"

Chi licked her lips and raised her shoulders in a threatening way, "I could always ask them for you."

Shaking her head, Chiyoko kept her head forward. Her usual mischievous air completely absent from fatigue.

"Damn that Kakashi."

The pair continued running until the sky was completely black, Chiyoko guessed it had to be around two in the morning by the time they stopped. Her legs wobbled and shook from exhaustion as she collapsed by a stream with a waterfall. Unclasping Demonsbane and leaning it on a nearby rock, she stripped herself from her sweat soaked clothes. Her whole body was slick with salty sweat and her hair clung to her wet forehead. She lied at the edge of the water in her undergarments, Chi at her side panting softly.

"Chi, you were amazing today." She slid her hand down the sweaty animals spine, "You go home, rest. I'll call on your sister in the morning."

Chi raised her head with pride and wiped her tongue across Chiyoko's salty face.

"I will, but don't expect the same fine performance from my sister. Goodbye dear girl." Chiyoko smiled but Chi hadn't left yet. She raised her nose to the sky and added, "I can't smell them, you should be safe for a few hours." Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Chiyoko let out a sigh of relief and examined her surroundings. It was the perfect place for her to camp for the night, she always preferred these solitude locations away from any of the hustle and bustle of villages. She spent most of her time traveling through the untamed wilderness and found comfort in it's unforgiving conditions.

Slowly, the kunoichi waded into the cool stream swearing that there was no better feeling then that of the water washing away her impurities. She dunked her head and when she resurfaced she whipped her black locks behind her, reveling in the satisfying feeling. Reaching for her clothes, she dunked them under the water and began rubbing them with a bar of plain white soap. She couldn't continue looking or smelling the way she was, Onigoroshi's do have a reputation to keep up. Although she couldn't help but feel the presence of someone watching her.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi pinched his own nose while his visible eye watered profusely, "God this shit stinks." Him and Pakkun were still side by side in hot pursuit.

"Well you wanted to mask your scent." Pakkun stated, his nose stinging from the smell. The pair had caught on that Chiyoko's panther could track them by scent, just like Pakkun, so they decided on hiding their scent. Pakkun suggested on the Tiger Mushroom, a potent fungi that could cover any smell.

"They stopped moving." Kakashi nodded and heightened his pace. They were approaching fast and Kakashi's stomach was churning in anticipation. He could feel a soft misty breeze as they drew closer to their target.

"Pakkun, you've done more than enough. I can handle it from here."

The ninja dog nodded, "Hai." And disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi had expected to find Chiyoko near water, that was one thing that hadn't changed. Crouching behind the mountain's foliage the copy nin could see the elusive kunoichi's body outlined by the moon as she waded through the water. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched her ghostly white form haloed by the moonlight. Her panther was no where to be seen and he could see Demonsbane a good 20ft out of her reach. But instead of making a move, Kakashi remained frozen watching her. Her tattoos, the symbol for the Onigoroshi, a triangle with a demon eye in the middle was such a stark contrast from her milky complexion. He watched as she scrubbed at her dirty clothes until she was satisfied and waded back to the water's bank. Before she stepped from the water, her eyes lifted and she stared straight to where Kakashi had been hiding. He froze immediately, stopping his breath, she had definitely seen him.

"Yo, Kakashi." Her eyes dropped and she placed a hand on her hip, still so confident even in her undergarments that clung to her wet skin, droplets of water running over her stomach and legs. Kakashi almost felt guilty, this was the second time he shamelessly watched her bathe. Stepping out from his hiding spot, he dropped his gaze to the tops of his sandals and he rubbed the back of his neck while blushing profusely. Chiyoko stepped from the water and slid on a pair of black spandex shorts and laid her shinobi outfit out to dry. Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off of her lean muscles exaggerated by the dim lighting.

"You stink." The silver haired jonin's head shot up to meet her gaze before turning to look at his own clothes. The Tiger Mushroom spores covered him and stuck to the fabric, he realized how odd he must have looked, and smelled. Chiyoko raised and eyebrow and threw the bar of soap she had been using at the unsuspecting Konoha ninja, hitting him in the chest. Kakashi took the hint and waded into the water, fully clothed. He rubbed the soap on his blue uniform until it was spore free. He looked up to see Chiyoko laid out on a nearby rock, the muscles in her legs twitching from exhaustion.

Kakashi realized how odd this situation was, twenty minutes ago he had been tracking this girl like an S-class criminal, and now they were laying around together like good friends. Stepping out of the water, Kakashi stripped himself of the soaking shinobi top and was left clad in his pants and ever-present mask.

"Why are you following me?" Kakashi's head whipped to the side to meet her yellow eyes with his black one. She sat up on the rock and rubbed her hands up and down her exposed legs, cursing the goose bumps that were beginning to appear. Kakashi thought back to the 3rd's words as he watched the kunoichi,

"She's not an enemy."

Sighing, the jonin approached the scantily clad Chiyoko and perched himself on the edge of her stone seat, "Aren't you cold?" He handed her his large flak jacket that looked like it could swallow her whole it was so oversized. He crossed his arms, and sat facing away from him.

She leaned over far enough so he could feel her breath on his the bare skin of his broad shoulders, "It's nothing you haven't seen before, Kakashi." He froze as she spoke, not knowing how to reply. "I guess it's just like that time, though I called you out this time. And it's lost it's innocence." Her leg slid down and the smooth skin caressed Kakashi's equally bare arms. He shuddered slightly and turned to face her straight on.

Sliding off of her perch, Chiyoko stood only inches away from the infamous copy nin. He could feel her eyes trace over his chest and abdomen, pausing at the highly defined muscles.

"Tell me, Kakashi-kun." Her worlds tickled his ears, making him shiver.

"I know what Iwao sent you to do." She froze and furrowed her dainty eyebrows.  
>"And?" Kakashi resisted the urge to touch her, he couldn't decipher how he felt in this moment. Especially being only inches Chiyoko's slender body, her chest rising and falling ignited a fire inside of him.<p>

"You know you shouldn't do it Chiyoko-san. Don't you care that they're your brothers?" She scoffed and leaned on one hip.

"As far as how I was raised, I have no mother or brothers. Only a father."

Kakashi scowled through his mask, "Have you even met them?"

"Not their mother, but I have met them before, yes. When I was young." She gathered her hair to one side and wrung the water out of it while Kakashi thought a moment before replying,

"And you would still kill them? Just because Iwao said so?"

"Iwao's word is truth." Kakashi snorted and crossed his arms over his toned chest.

"Truth? He's not god, Chiyoko. He's your father, a shitty one if I might say so myself."

Chiyoko glared and crossed her arms, mirroring the copy nin while puffing her chest out, "Is that so? Seems he raised me pretty well."

"As a killing machine maybe." Chiyoko huffed and turned away from Kakashi. So this is what would finally get a rise out of her, her father. "Come on, he wouldn't even give you a place to sleep. A tatami mat on his front porch? That doesn't seem very fatherly."

Chiyoko turned quickly and approached Kakashi, looking up at him with ferocity in her eyes, "It made me stronger didn't it?" She seethed, "Besides, how do you know that. Only Iruka knows that."

Kakashi laughed, "I had a fascination with you when we were young."

"Had?" This made the copy nin bite his tongue. She was right, he still was fascinated by her. She remained close to him staring into his exposed eye with her yellow ones. They were silent, just staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Kakashi studied her face, looking for something, anything to give him a clue of what she was thinking. He saw her eyes flash from his eyes to his lips and that was clue enough for him. He crashed a kiss down on her through his mask, the passion he had bubbling inside of him pouring out. She kissed back without hesitation and snaked her hands up his neck, interlacing her fingers with his silver hair. He had pushed her against the rock she had been sitting on, her back arched against his chest, his hands cupped one of her swollen breasts.

"Kakashi.." Chiyoko breathed, breaking the kiss. Realizing his actions, Kakashi drew back quickly and blushed underneath his mask.

"Sorry."

Chiyoko smiled, her fangs glinting in the moonlight, "You've wanted to do that for a long time, Kakashi-kun." He blushed harder but didn't break eye contact with the kunoichi. "Don't worry, I enjoyed it."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Chiyoko laid her sleeping bag out on the ground, inviting Kakashi to do the same. Once they both were ready for the night, Chiyoko slid over and laid her head on Kakashi's warm bare chest.

"Don't worry, we'll talk about your mission in the morning."

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! It's finals week for me now, but after this Friday I'm out for the summer so expect many updates. Don't forget to review - tell me what you think about Chiyoko!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chiyoko entered the gates of Kigikaru just as the sun began to rise. The city streets were empty as she saw shop keeps and vendors preparing to open for the day. She knew she had to see the Mist Village's Mizukage before she could take any action against her brothers.

Chiyoko felt so entirely passive about the entire situation and wondered if she should feel more about the task at hand. Kakashi's own personal concern along with the 3rd's had upset her mind. Should she be feeling guilty? She had no real connection to these men, only her mothers blood.

The sun was still rising when she entered a tea shop that just opened. Sitting down with a steamy cup, she couldn't help but recall: Chiyoko 12 years old when she first met her 'brothers'.

Chiyoko had come to Kigikaru to meet with the Mizukahe and perform the ceremony to symbolize her duty to the village. When word reached the villagers that the newly ordained Onigoroshi was in town, it obviously caused a vary of reactions. The most memorable of that being one of the Seven Swordsmen, Zabuza. She was only 12, but Zabuza insisted on his need for her and his determination to provide the best son, and heir. Iwao blatantly ignored any of the Swordmen's desperate requests.

This upheaval had also caught the attention of her two brothers, Yurei and Uragiri. Their faces exuded disgust and they looked down at her with contempt.

"Hello." Her voice was young but strong as she looked up at the men looming over her. Her strength made one cock an eyebrow, while the other scowled more intensely.

"Don't recognise your own flesh and blood?" The angrier own seethed through clenched teeth.

"The only flesh and blood I know is that of my fathers. The only blood is that which I have spilt."

Now both men furrowed their eyebrows. The two were almost completely identical: onyx black mess of hair, pale skin with sharp features, the only difference is that one had eyes that were completely black, the other's equally black eyes had tiny slivers of yellow throughout.

"Iwao has taught you well." The yellow slivers startled Chiyoko as he spoke. The man with midnight eyes sat across from her and took a softer expression on his handsome face,

"I am Uragiri, and this is my twin brother Yurei." Chiyoko nodded, relaxing under Uragiri's calmer gaze.

"Onigoroshi, Chiyoko." The words made both brothers tense. Uragiri collected himself and responded cooly,

"We are your brothers, nei-chan."

Chiyoko stiffened but her gaze didn't falter. Iwao had warned her about this, that he had exiled two children who were born without the Onigoroshi Kekkai-Genkai and now they were in front of her.

"I see, how can I help you?" Her cool answer did not settle well, Yurei scoffed and made eye contact with his brother. They sat for a moment before Uragiri started,

"Well we would like to train with you."

Chiyoko's eyes widened, the flawless yellow mocking her brothers black ones. Iwao referred to them as a disgrace and forbade any contact with them and now they were here asking to train with her.

Chiyoko remained silent for a few moments, fiddling with wrappings around her knuckles. She bowed her head deeply to the two before standing.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot."

A waitress dropped and shattered a tea cup, bringing Chiyoko back from her nostalgia. The sun was fuller risen now and the streets steadily began to fill as Chiyoko wandered her way toward the Mizukage's office.

When she entered she was greeted immediately by several hunter-nin, their blank masks gave Chiyoko such an uneasy feeling. They poked her tattoos and stared into her neon eyes. After they were satisfied, Chiyoko was allowed to enter into the Mizukage's office.

Yagura, a violent but simple man sat behind his desk, a wide toothy grin spread across his face at the sight of the young Onigoroshi.

"Chiyoko! My girl, you've grown into quite the fine woman!" The kunoichi bowed out of politeness as he continued, "Tell me, what brings you to our village? A suitor caught your eye?"

Chiyoko laughed and batted her eyelashes, leaning on one hip.

"Mizukage-sama, I am here on business, but you know it's hard to ignore all the fine men in the village!" She added a wink for effect, it wouldn't hurt to butter him up.

Yagura laughed and eyed the girl hungrily before leaning back in his chair, "What sort of business? There isn't a threat, my hunter-nin would have known -"

"No, no. No threat." Chiyoko cut him off, " This is strictly Onigoroshi business. You know the two Iwao left in your care?"

"The exiled brats? Yes I know, I've heard they've caused quite a ruckus."

"Well yes, that's why I am here. Are they in town?" Chiyoko adjusted Demonsbane hanging bicariously from her back.

"They are, they got back yesterday. They stay above a ramen shop in an apartment in the middle of town." Chiyoko bowed and made a move to leave, "Before you leave, keep an eye on the men in town, they're your best option Chiyoko-san." Chiyoko flashed a fanged smile before winking and disappearing with a puff of smoke.


End file.
